Selfish Promises
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: Wherever, whatever, no matter what, I will exist with you forever." Edward indeed is a conceited vampire. -Edward POV- -One-shot-


I wrote this in Edward's POV because I find it easier. Meh. Second try in a Twilight fic. My first story about Twilight isn't up here. Anyways.

A few reminders: This story is somewhat perchance in New Moon. Well. The setting is kind of different--also, I have to be honest, I am not yet done with New Moon. I find it absolutely depressing so I'm reading it as slowly as possible. And I'm gonna re-read it. Meh.

Disclaimer: Twilight, and all the characters is not owned by me. It is owned by the genius of a woman Mrs. Stephanie Meyer. Any events that might occur here that resembles other people's story, know that I did not mean it and know that this is my first time in the "Twilight Department", I have not time to read all the fanfics yet, because I am not yet done with the series and I am a new fan, and a crazed one, too.

Enjoy.

--

"**Selfish Promises"**

"You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere." I snarled venomously as I grab hold of her wrist, locking my hand with hers. Things have gotten quite out of hand lately. It did no good to both of us. Running around all over the world. Trying to save each other whilst wanting to die for them as well. I turned her around gently, to lock gazes with her. My eyes were a wonder to people. And to Bella, they were impossible to resist. I may be a masochistic vampire, yet I am also a sadist at the same time. I know what her weaknesses are. And her greatest weakness is my eyes.

I could hear—feel—her heart thumping inside her chest. Her face flushed a tint of pink as we met gazes. My (melting) golden eyes locked with mystifying orbs, I her own brown ones. Her eyes were a wonder, much of a wonder as my eyes were to her. When I look at those see myself. For what I truly am, for what I don't want to be. And every day, every time I look at her eyes, it gives me strength to stop myself from doing unspeakable things. Bad things. Her eyes were very much dazzling. Though in another way. It reflected me. And she didn't know that. Nor does she need to know it.

"You're right. I am just going to stay _here._" Her eyes moved around the place. Maybe here-here was a bad location. We were in Paris, after all. And we'd gotten into this situation only because of Alice's vision. But really, her vision was a false call. Annoying enough, she had to drag Bella. Here of all places. Paris! Of all places, it had to be Paris. The most dangerous of vampires—and other creatures—were here.

"Leave, now, Bella. Catch the first flight for America." I told her sternly, my hand still locked with hers as my eyes entranced her. She was doing the same to me, though she did not know.

I could hear laughter—even before it came out of her mouth—she had found this quite amusing. "First, Edward, you order me to stay. Second, you want me out of here. Which one is it?" She said, smilingly slyly. She wanted to stay. I wanted her to stay as well. But it was too dangerous.

"I... Be on your best behaviour." I told her sternly. She seemed pleased to stay. I really didn't want her to leave. It's been a while since I've last seen her... And she doesn't even want to leave. Stubborn as always. My wonderful Bella Swan. I loosened my grip on her wrist and she instantly locked her hand with mine. Fast. Though still as reckless.

We walked through the beautifully lit streets of Paris. It was convenient I wore a jacket. My coldness would probably freeze her. And Paris was already cold tonight. My hands slowly unlocked from her own, then slid down to intertwine my fingers with hers. I preferred holding her hand rather than having both our own locked together. This was much better. She looked up at me slightly, and then smiled—beamed—I smiled back. The perfect crooked smile I knew she loved. I didn't push my lips that far away; I didn't want my teeth to show. My eyes were a watery gold. I was happy and satisfied.

Happy she was here.

And satisfied my own hunger for her company. I am a conceited vampire. And it isn't quite right to blame Rosalie for being vain. She wasn't the only one. Though, instead of veining over my looks, I was more conceited and protective of the one thing that is most vulnerable to me; Bella. I couldn't stand being away from her. I gave her fingers a gentle squeeze, and she did the same. Her eyes, for a few moments, were staring out into the streets. The stars seemed to shine brighter in this wonderful city. I sighed.

She noticed it and smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She spoke in a whisper as her brown eyes looked above. I looked down at her. When she says and thinks—though I can never hear her thoughts—that I sparkle when out in the sunlight, the same thing happened to her. When she was under the stars and 

the darkness falls around her like a cloak, she stands out. She shimmered and glittered like a thousand stars. Even more so. She met my gaze, and smiled timidly. "You're right. You are beautiful." I told her, as my hand wrapped itself around her waist. She ducked her head. Shy as ever, as Emmett would put it.

"I meant the stars," She said, her voice a bit low and faint. I could already sense heat burning up on her cheeks, her heart drumming, waiting to burst out of her lungs. Well, I would make that happen, not literally though. A Bella whose heart was out would be a dead one—I shivered at the thought, yet very swiftly so that she did not catch me. I smiled at her, and shook my head. One of my cold, pale, marble-like hands rested on her cheek, pressing it gently. Gentleness was the very first thing I would think of when I was with her—holding her... That was on the top. Because if I was not gentle, things would go out of hand. And I don't want something bad to happen to her... especially if it was all my fault.

"Oh no, I was talking about you, Bella." I told her curtly.

She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Where's the thanks?" She sighed and then smiled. "Thanks."

I chuckled at that and then stopped. I tugged on her hand and then led her through a park. I knew Paris well enough to know the most beautiful of places, most discrete. And I was leading her to both. The place was barely lit, and once we reached the end of the park—it was now that she'd noticed we were in a park—I grinned. She looked around once more, squeezing my hand.

"Edward, where are we--?" She asked me, her voice wry as I smiled. The brightest of lights that shined down below us had to be the one the moon was emitting. It was beautiful. And we were standing in the exact spot where the light would hit. I drew her closer towards me, and then spun around to fall on one of the benches. I caught her. She wasn't shaken that much. I fixed her up slightly, making her comfortable sitting on my lap. She caught up and then leaned her head to my chest. As if wanting to hear the beating of my heart. I laughed once more, good heartedly, and put my lips to her hair.

"You're not going anywhere." I told her, before she could say the same thing to me, only in this phrase: 'Don't leave me.' I wouldn't. Not now. Out of everything I've put her through, I still love and cherish her.

She seemed pleased enough with what I said and nodded. Her head still resting on my chest, her arm wrapped around my back, both mine soothing her own. Though one of my hands was at the back of her head, getting tangled by those brown locks of hair. I preferred brunettes to blondes any day.

"I'll go wherever you are." Bella said, it was barely a murmur by my akin senses heard it all.

"That's good. Just not everywhere—some places are too dangerous."

"Everything's safe when I'm with you."

"I'm serious, Bella." My voice was a bit stern as I locked gazes with her once more. I saw myself in her eyes and smiled.

"I'm serious too, Edward. Anywhere... Just as long as I'm with you, I'm safe. Anywhere."

"You're too stubborn sometimes."

"So are you."

"It's different."

"Not really."

"Hmm... That's a fine view to that."

"I love you." I smiled as those three words escaped her mouth. My hand that was wrapped around her rubbed her back and I pressed my cold lips to her forehead. "I know."

She looked at me, with slightly narrowed eyes, yet her mouth twitched. No way she was serious.

"I love you, too." Her face softened once more and she giggled.

"Promise me this, Bella." I said, brushing a few locks of hair away from her beautiful, heart-shaped face.

"Anything." She said seriously, smiling.

"I'll exist with you forever. No matter what." My hand stayed on her cheek as I whispered those words. She nodded, and smiled, snuggling in closer to me. She didn't particularly care if I was solid as stone; she found it comfortable all the same.

She brought both her warm hands up, and rested them on both sides of my face. "No matter what, no matter where, I'll be with you."

For the longest, and probably most greatest of moments, we lapsed into silence. Silence because words were not needed anymore. Silence because we understood each other like no one else can. Silence, because, when I think about it now, I have just promised her something selfish. I wanted her. Me, myself, and I. I am indeed a conceited vampire.

And in silence, I lifted her chin up and gently pressed my cold lips to her own. And in silence, the moon light made her sparkle like a thousand stars combined. In silence, we've resurfaced and renewed. And in silence, our promise will forever stay.

In silence...


End file.
